


Vegeta Becomes a Cat Dad

by Vegetable (Mimi_4759)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma/Vegeta is there but not the focus, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I haven't written in a while so I'm terribly sorry if it's bad, I'll update characters as I go, Not a crack fic, Short Chapters, This is just a cute fic with no real plot, Vegeta being a cat dad, Vegeta is a cat person for sure, Vegeta learning he loves cats, definitely not ooc, while also being a regular dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_4759/pseuds/Vegetable
Summary: Vegeta continues staring into the fridge mindlessly until he hears and feels the slightest of movements to the left of his foot.Vegeta is immediately alert, prepared to fight if need be, as he closes the fridge door and puts his hand out towards the offender, ready to fire a ki blast. He is immediately greeted by two wide, unblinking, yellow eyes attached to a mass of black fur. Vegeta blinks, the creature does not. The Saiyan lowers his hand.“Yes?” Vegeta starts, “What is it you require?”Snapshots of Vegeta's life at Capsule Corp. and his unlikely camaraderie with the Briefs' cat, Scratch.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Vegeta Becomes a Cat Dad

Vegeta stands leaning against the counter, alone in the early hours of the morning, in the large kitchen at Capsule Corp. Having been his residence for the last few months, he was already accustomed to the day-to-day pattern of the Briefs. Vegeta is aware that he wakes up about an hour before the woman’s father, but is, by that point, already well into the start of his training for the day. It is still early yet, Vegeta confirms with a glance at the oven’s clock; He has only been up for 6 minutes, he usually doesn’t start his training for another 14 minutes.

As he sits in the encompassing silence of the morning, no one else up to distract his thoughts, Vegeta’s mind lingers on the word ‘training’. Training, because in three years, androids will come to earth to destroy it, and he has agreed to protect it. This planet that he swore to destroy and conquer himself, whom he is the sole competent protector of. The planet where he now resides full-time, where he lives with that infuriating ~~ly attractive~~ woman and her parents. He wonders how exactly he, the Prince of All Saiyans, could have possibly gotten himself into this situation. 

He ponders this as he pushes off of the counter and walks to the refrigerator, opens it, and stares at the contents without really seeing. His eyes drift over various items: meats, eggs, fruit, but nothing is enticing enough to rouse him from his stupor. He stays deep in thought as he picks up a can with a colorful plastic lid and turns it a bit in his hand. Vegeta continues staring into the fridge mindlessly until he hears and feels the slightest of movements to the left of his foot.

Vegeta is immediately alert, prepared to fight if need be, as he closes the fridge door and puts his hand out towards the offender, ready to fire a ki blast. He is immediately greeted by two wide, unblinking, yellow eyes attached to a mass of black fur. Vegeta blinks, the creature does not. The Saiyan lowers his hand.

“Yes?” Vegeta starts, “What is it you require?” The…animal (?) staring up at him makes no movement, no sound as to indicate what it might want. The impatient Saiyan stares back, scowling, for a few seconds. It’s not long before he becomes frustrated, huffs, and tosses the can he was holding back into the refrigerator, promptly closing the fridge door.

“I don’t have time for you, thing. I have to train.” Vegeta stomps out of the kitchen with all the air and bravado befitting Saiyan royalty. As he leaves, the creature stares after him confusedly. Vegeta feels its stare and the hair on the back of his neck and at the base of his once-tail bristles. He keeps his gaze forward while walking towards the Gravity Room.

Once in the Gravity Room, Vegeta forgets about the encounter and starts his katas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
